


Gloriously behind the Scenes

by FujiDawn



Series: And we, too, could be glorious [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Multi, lots of crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:26:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1505300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujiDawn/pseuds/FujiDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Collection of Stories that are set in between the Installments of "And we, too, could be glorious".</p><p>It is recommended that you read the Main Story first, else this will make little to none sense. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Lift is Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back! :D
> 
> So, these will not be chronologically, but I will set a frame for each of them in the notes.  
> This first one is dated shortly after the wedding in "Nothing will cage me any more" - Enjoy!

 

 

It happened gradually.

Loki saw it, of course he saw it. It made him snicker and chuckle softly whenever one of his friends seemed startled or nonplussed.

Tony knocked away chairs like they were actively moving into his way.

Steve managed to bend one of the towel racks in his bathroom while leaning against it.

Bruce lamented over moving equipment as soon as he touched it.

Natasha had trouble walking as silent as she had been able to.

Clint practically destroyed the vents when he chose to explore them.

“What the fuck is happening?”

Pepper seethed. Loki could not hide his amusement when Jane as well looked ready to murder someone.

“My weighing scale went nuts this morning. Why did I see a number I really want to forget before it showed 'error'?”

The sorcerer bit his lip as if to hold in his laughter.

“Spit it out.”, Clint demanded.

“I think it would be so much more entertaining if I just left now.”, Loki mumbled, still trying to hide his mirth, making a beeline for the elevator to get up into the penthouse again and watch what would happen after through Jarvis' eyes.

“The hell you will!”, the woman screamed, and before the doors could close, they had squeezed into the small cubicle. An ugly red light started to blink, the doors stopped moving, and Jarvis calmly announced that the elevator was at its maximum capacity of weight and someone should leave, either it would not move an inch.

Pepper growled. “Stark, your damned elevator is broken again!”

“Oh no, not that again! I fixed it three times now, and it was you that caused that Snafu back when I had it installed!”

Holding in laughter was getting extremely taxing. Loki pressed his lip together, but the corners of his mouth still stretched upwards in a smirk.

“Oh come on now, what is so damned funny?”

Jane was furious. She crossed her arms in front of her chest, staring at the sorcerer, and Natasha seemed to find that a tactic well-practised and joined in while the other red-head still bickered with her boss.

“Dare to confirm my theory and I will kill you in the most creative way I am able to come up with.”, the widow bit out between her teeth, eyes as hard as steel.

Loki whimpered with the need to let loose and laugh.

“We are getting heavier, aren't we?”, Bruce and Tony exclaimed in synch.

“I have taken notice of that.”, Thor grinned merrily, eyes on his Jane.

The girls growled.

The god broke. He couldn't hold it back any more.

Laughter bubbled out of his throat, growing in intensity when the growling grew as well.

“What did you do?!”, Jane yelled at him. “I swear, if you're making us fat just because you are knocked up--”

He wheezed and failed to remain standing, instead holding his stomach and dissolving into a ball of gasps and giggles because he could not suck in enough air to keep up laughing.

“Why the hell are you laughing like that?”

A high-pitched whine escaped Loki's throat when his husband asked. Wiping away his tears, he forced himself to breath, though he proved unable to suppress the occasional chuckles that burst forward.

“The only thing holding me back is the fact that you are pregnant, Loki.”, Tasha ground out, right foot tapping on the bottom of the elevator, the sound loud and overly present – usually, Natasha was silent as a cat, if not more.

“I don't want to get heavier! Or fat!”, Pepper said. “I have an image to uphold!”

“Lokes, seriously, this isn't funny. The suit needs no extra baggage.”

The sorcerer almost choked on another bout of laughter.

“Oh, this is marvellous.”, he chuckled, leaning his back as well as his head against the elevator's wall, eyes closed, cheeks rosy with glee, his lips craned upwards in a most happy smile.

“What is? Tell us already.”

“First of all – it is not my fault at all.”

“Yeah, sure. Really, this whole thing screams 'Loki'd'.”, Clint said.

“Out with you now.”, Pepper and Natasha said, pulling him to his feet and back into the living room. “Explain.”

“It is really most simple. You are changing due to the apple you consumed.”

“Huh?”

Anew failing to hide a grin, Loki sat down on the couch. “Jane, you never wondered why Thor is so resilient to force and strength? Why his body is more durable?”

“Um...”, she mumbled, a red tint creeping up. “Perhaps once or twice. I assumed this was due to his being Aesir.”

“And it is. Look, Thor is no light-weight in any instance. He weighs almost 300kg, what equals 660 pounds, I would guess. Aesir tissue is three times as dense as a mere humans, what of course will show in the weight. The apple you ate enhances your bodies, it turns you into something between a human and an Aesir – naturally, your weight will change too.”

Silence followed his explanation.

Natasha whined.

“You cannot be serious! I am losing my stealth! My steps sound like a horde of elephants!”

And that brought the grin back to his face.

“You are not used to the new weight – you will learn to live with it. I think. I don't have any sort of experience with that.”

“You went through the process as well.”, Tony reminded him, and the raven-haired god smiled back as sweetly as he could muster.

“Is was but a babe and remember naught of it. You are all on your own.”

Stretching, he could not hold back the jab. “I _told_ you to wait a few days and think about it.”

The Avengers plus friends mumbled some unintelligible things under their breaths before they settled down around him.

“Now this makes me curious. When Aesir are that much heavier, then why did neither Tony nor me notice?”, Natasha asked, leaning forward. Loki smirked.

“I have fantastic body control. When we sparred, I gave you what you expected, not what was real. I helped along. I played along with your moves. When one pushed me, I let myself be pushed, when pulled, I reacted with exactly as much strength as I needed to appear as light as I seem.”

“I knew.”, Tony piped in, patting Loki's thigh.

“You weren't exactly moveable while asleep. And getting back the blanket really was a bitch once you curled up on your end.”

Blinking, Loki stared at his husband, who grinned merrily, eyes ablaze with mirth.

“And you never said anything or wondered why?”

“Hey, I knew who you were almost from the beginning, I figured you'd make a run for the hills as soon as I would ask about it. And I already thought it was connected to you being an other species.”

More silence.

Pepper sighed.

“If my Manolo Blahnik's suffer because of this, I will kill you.”


	2. Of Dresses and Hammers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki HAD promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You wanted funny - you get funny. I hope you have a good laugh like I did imagining this.  
> If anyone is talented enough to get this picture down on paper, please, I beg of you, DO IT. I failed miserably.

 

 

“As you all know, our own dear pagan God of Thunder will be married in a bit over a week, and what brother in law would I be if I wouldn't make sure he had a bachelors party fit for a Prince? A bad one, exactly. So grab a drink, have fun, and please leave Mjölnir out of this in favour of my windows.”

Merry calls of “Cheers!” followed the impromptu speech that Tony had delivered when the girls had vanished with Ásdís in tow, retreating to the floor Thor and Jane lived in when residing in the tower while Tony had graciously offered to throw the party in his private loft.

The girls would have their party one day later, per Loki's request – he surely would not let the chance to attend both festivities slip his grasp.

It did not take long to inebriate the Thunderer and his friends, not when Loki had made sure to have some Asgardian Ale and Mead present for this occasion – two hours into the party, Clint and Steve were dancing to some electronic songs Jarvis had dug out, roping in Thor and Tony soon after, what left Bruce, Phil, and Loki, who were silently (or not so silently) snickering and recording the whole ordeal.

When Clint started to undress, and Tony followed, not to be outdone, they started to catcall and encourage them even more, laughter filling the room. Thor proceeded to drink more Ale, exhibitions fleeing his grasp, and he unceremoniously dropped every kind of garment not long after midnight. Tony almost followed, but strangely enough couldn't open his jeans.

(Loki may or may not have been the reason for that.)

Steve was red as a beet, but at least tried to keep up with his peers, chucking away his shirt, before chugging down another pint of Mead to silence his probably virtuous thoughts. And who would have known – Asgardian alcohol seemed to do the trick even for him.

“Two hours more and they're fucking on the floor.”, Bruce stated drily. Loki laughed.

“Well, Asgardian men have little to none shyness – given the right surroundings, you could be right.”

When Tony stumbled over to them, clumsily tugging on Loki's tunic, he was indulged, rewarded with a half-naked husband, and with a grin turned to Bruce, hands on his hips, eyebrow raised.

“Come on, don't be a spoilsport – you too, Agent!”

Well, needless to say, Loki would make _so_ sure to show these images the next day.

 

 

“Oh My God!”, Jane exclaimed and proceeded to get lost in a laughing fit. Natasha, Pepper and Darcy followed suit when Loki had Jarvis enlarge the picture in the evening of the Hen's Night.

“How in the world have you gotten them to participate in that?”, Pepper asked, wiping tears from her eyes.

“Oh, that wasn't so hard once they were drunk enough to accept anything as long as I worded it as a challenge.”

Giggling and snorting, the woman took in the image of the resident heroes – Thor in the middle, flanked by Tony and Steve, Clint besides the engineer, Bruce standing next to Cap. Coulson was obviously having a mental breakdown of some sorts, half sitting, half leaning on the couch to support his weight, face contorted with laughter.

“Is this the original?”

“I have searched long and hard. Yes. This is exactly the one.”

“I want this framed.”, Jane demanded, cheeks red with amusement, carefully sipping her champagne. “They look atrocious.”

“It was a hardship convincing that damned Giant that he was really Freyja.”, Loki nodded to that, grinning due to her perfectly planned plot going exactly as she had wanted.

Nat shuffled a bit, still giggling.

“Oh, I don't know, Clint and Tony don't look that bad in a dress.”

Ah, you see, Loki had really outdone herself. Not only Thor had been donned in a wedding dress, no, she had gone all the way and had obtained a sweet, white dress for all of them – what made the picture all the more hilarious.

Thor in his white, airy dress, all linen and short veil to hide his beard, a coronet of flowers on his head smiled merrily into the camera. Tony and Clint had been given the same dress, more or less, empire-style, white chiffon flowing around their legs. Steve had been forced into a dress with neckholder, blushing fiercely, Bruce wore a white dream of tulle, and Loki was proud to say that even Hulk would have looked good in that thing.

“Loki, you have my undying gratitude. This is the best thing I have ever seen.”, Jane said, and all others nodded their consent.

“I said I would get my hands on that thing – and I dare say this is better than the orgy that almost followed.”

Jane almost choked on her champagne.

“Relax, Phil and me were able to distract them. Besides, Thor wasn't comfortable at all with me there.”

“I don't know, I think it would have been hot.”, Darcy shrugged. “Really. A bunch of guys that hot? Wet dream material.”

“Darcy!”

“Come on Jane, I  _ know _ you have imagined that! You told me!”

“ _ Darcy _ !”

Loki laughed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had fun? :D  
> Next one will be loooong. And smutty.


	3. Of Blue Skin and Red Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There were certain... things... Loki had not had the time to tell his husband.  
> Now he has.

 

 

As soon as Thor had left to tell Jane of their departure in the early morning, Loki had buried himself in the papers Hlífa had gifted him with.

Never had he thought Jotnar to be this fascinating in their biology. Like a sponge the sorcerer sucked in every information of his heritage the pages could offer, forgetting the world around him.

Truly, he would have never imagined.

“Could we please turn off the lights already?”, Tony muffled into his pillow, trying to shy away from the bright lamp in favour of sleep.

“Yeah, sure.”, Loki mumbled, a pure reaction without understanding or actual awareness.

Tony grumbled, rolled over, and, while blinking tiredly, slung one arm around his husbands lower body.

“It's half past two in the morning, Lokes, Thor will be royally pissed if you aren't with him on time. And I'm royally pissed now because I want my sleep.”

With that, he tugged the book out of his lovers hands (and Loki let go, but not without a pout), chucked it onto his nightstand and buried his body in the blessedly cool sorcerer's embrace.

“Sleep. Whatever you're reading and researching can wait until you're back.”

Chuckling softly, the taller man put out the lamp and cuddled closer.

 

 

As soon as Loki had managed to stuff the hide into a bannister large enough to tan it, he was buried in his books again.

Who had known that the females were naturally smaller than the males? Not by much, perhaps two feet in average, what still made them _tall_ , but smaller nonetheless.

Loki was still a runt by these standards – and he was definitely male in his Jotun skin.

“For every female, there are twenty males born...”, he muttered. He had known that, had learned this peculiar information while living with them in his youth. It made finding a partner to mate with extremely difficult, for it was not only height that was attractive, but strength, and the ability to find enough nourishment for female and newborn. When one had to compete with at least twenty more, a certain... evolutionary way to become thirsty for battle was practically unavoidable.

“Able to breed with Aesir... the younglings are of fair skin and delicate in size...”

He frowned. Could it be...?

Nah.

Odin or Frigga would have known. Loki's skin turned blue if not under glamour, would he be a half-breed, he would not show the primary features of the Jotnar. He huffed out a chuckle. No, whomever his biological mother had been, she must have been as much Jotun as his biological Father.

Else Loki would not be able to wield the Casket, as one of the papers stated – only a full-blooded Frost Giant was capable of activating its might.

Reading on, he froze. His eyes widened.

Oh.

Now that explained a lot.

 

 

He had not thought about it for more than a year.

When Tony smiled at him after the festivities had finally allowed for them to retreat, after their wedding, the Asgardian wedding Tony had so desperately wanted, apparently, the fact that there were things he hadn't shown his husband made itself known again.

Oh, he would _love_ this.

“So, oh darling husband mine, ready to be shagged into the next century?”

Loki absolutely had to laugh. “Have at me, then, beloved bonded.”, he gave back with a smirk, and begun to leisurely unclasp his vambraces, with a teasing look from under his lashes that made Tony's eyes light up with lust.

Before the second piece of armour could join the first on the floor, Loki felt himself grabbed and pressed against his lovers body, arms and hands roaming over his back and sides to get as much contact as possible.

A searing kiss was pressed on his lips. Loki felt his own arousal, pressing hard against the leather trousers he had chosen to wear under the dark blue tunic, and he breathed a moan into the kiss when Tony's cock – as hard as his own, evidently – pressed into his thigh.

A second later, he was falling backwards into the cushions, the engineer climbing atop before reclaiming his mouth while fumbling around to expose naked flesh and skin.

“You have _no_ idea how much I love you.”, Tony mumbles against his lips, already swelling from the kiss, hands eagerly tugging at the soft, blue material covering Loki's torso, his hips grinding into his husband's.

The sorcerer wasn't ashamed of the needy moan that tore its way out of his throat, raising his arms to help getting rid of the fabric, breaking their kiss for a moment before claiming Tony's mouth again, and then letting the red shirt join its blue brother on the floor only moments later.

“If the sentiment rivals my own, I may get the idea.”, Loki panted, almost ripping the pants from Tony's hips and legs, what earned him a short laugh and another kiss.

“Ass up into the air, that leather has to get lost, unfortunately. You rock leather, babe.”

“So I've been told.”, the god responded, but did as he was told.

“Oooh, and going commando, too, I see.”

Loki's breath hitched when a hot mouth sucked him in. It was a short indulgence, leaving him boneless but agitated, and he forced another hard kiss onto Tony's lips as soon as he was crawling up the taller body once more.

Long, lean legs wrapped themselves around a golden skinned hip, pressing them down on his own, eliciting a shuddering groan when hot flesh met, rubbing, delicious friction dazzling their minds. Hearts hammering in their chests, breathing laboured and not getting enough air anyhow, trapped in their wild, needy fight of tongues, Loki rolled his hips and scrapped his cock against Tony's hard, once, twice, thrice, until his skin felt flushed and too hot, until he was barely able to hold himself together.

One of his long-fingered hands found its way down between their bodies, to tease a bit more, making Tony buck into his grip and groan into his mouths.

Loki broke the kiss, sucking in much needed air, and leaned their foreheads together.

Brown eyes stared into his green ones, and he swallowed once, closed his eyes and nudged Tony's nose softly with his own.

Then he cancelled his glamour.

His husband made a strangled noise, a hilarious mixture of surprise and passion, and as Loki felt the blue creep down his body, turning his still closed eyes red, the engineer shuddered, eyes falling shut with a broken sound deep out of his throat.

Loki's blinked.

“Did you just...?”

“Not a single word.”, Tony huffed out, breathless and shaking.

The god snickered. “I will not let this chance flee my grasp, Stark – not when you can't hold your release while faced with _this_.”

“ _This_ is fucking gorgeous, and triggered a lot of ideas my mind came up with these last years.”

“You finished like a teenager.”

“Shut up, Stitch.”

Grimacing, Tony rummaged around, aiming for something to clean them a bit (before his jizz could freeze on Loki's stomach), the only thing near being his shirt. He pondered that for exactly 1.74 seconds before shrugging and dragging it over the mess he had made.

“So.”, he said as nonchalantly as he could muster, “does this mean I'm allowed to have my fun with my own Frost Giant?”

Red eyes shone with amusement.

“To your hearts desire.”

In retrospect, Loki thought, he shouldn't have said that, because Tony's eyes lit up in a sudden flash of mischief and mirth that almost scared him.

“You're going to regret this.”

“Possibly.”

Speaking got a lot harder after this point, seeing as Tony did his very best to reroute all his thoughts to his mouth – wet, soft, _hot_ on his cold flesh – making him groan and moan due to the staggering difference in body temperature and the effort the engineer poured into his ministrations.

His legs were nudged open sometime after, and Loki spread them without thinking about it. He arched his back when he felt hot fingers trail his cock downwards, pumping his flesh once when arriving at the base, then wandering down.

Loki whined as soon as Tony left his position.

“Your balls are gone.”, he stated, almost incredulous, and the sorcerer began to regret doing this without speaking about it first.

“Makes sense, I think, with the cooler temperatures and all, but still...”, the smaller man said, grinning when Loki rolled his hips once, begging for more contact.

“All in good time – I want to savour this.”

Heaven was upon Loki once again soon after, with Tony back around his cock, nimble fingers working the base of his cock, slipping down once more, deeper than before.

The god wanted to cry when he was deserted again.

Instead of sucking or licking him, his husband crouched between his legs, eyes wide.

“You have a cunt!”, he exclaimed. There was a worrying shine in his eyes – at least, Loki found it worrying. He felt like the too slow prey for a hunting lion, or close to that. A matching grin crept up on Tony's face.

“Oh, I am _so_ going to wreck you, Snowflake.”

Strangely, that made Loki all the much harder.

 

 

When Tony Stark promised something, one could be sure to get his end of the bargain.

Loki was living proof.

“To-...hngah...”

Well, articulation was very overrated anyway.

Were Jotnar able to sweat, Loki would be probably covered in it by now. Tony had worked him through several orgasms at this point, searching for sensitive spots on his skin, withholding pleasure as soon as Loki was ready to reach his peak, pinning his hands down at the wrists and his legs open with his knees so he would not be able to get release at his own hands, instead kissing him until his already harsh panting became a wrestle to get enough air into his lungs, body temperature rising until his skin was a deep, dark, midnight blue (the Jotun equal to a blush), the markings almost indiscernible if not for their rougher surface, giving him his much needed release just when he was barely holding on.

“Hush.”

The soft word was muttered against his hipbone, and Loki whined when swift fingers entered his slick folds anew. Swollen as he was, he felt every push, every twist so much more, and Tony, the bastard, knew that exactly. He was gentle, moving slowly, so carefully mapping out every inch of this new addition to the male body that Loki almost did not take notice, would he not make it a game and press up – or down – every then and now, either pressing into his prostrate or his g-spot.

Who had known how many races seemed to share these things.

His cock was nursed for the umpteenth time that night, as lovingly as his quim, and he was so sensitive, almost over-stimulated by now, that his pleasure could not decide between peaking too soon or if he needed hours to climax again.

A third finger joined the first two, stretching his folds a bit more, pressing just that bit more that could bring him over the edge, but wasn't enough for his worn-out body.

“Please...”, he sobbed, toes curling, hands flexing in the bedding, bending his knees even more and opening himself up more for his husband, who had visibly more fun than ever taking him apart.

Tony had sucked the first orgasm out of him with his wicked mouth, not touching anything else besides the blue cock. After that, he had coaxed it back to full hardness just with his tongue on Loki's cunt, making him cum again from that – cock untouched and obviously surprised that Tony could make him come without a clitoris to help.

Ego stroked, the engineer had proceeded to fuck him, taking his time to stretch his pucker open before alternating between ass and cunt, tugging at Loki's hardness now and then when he made an especially needy noise.

The sorcerer would have gladly succumbed to sleep after, but his husband had been very awake.

And not finished with him, apparently.

Tony had played with Loki's body after that, nipping, sucking, licking, lapping, stroking every inch of skin he could get either his mouth or his hands on, driving him absolutely crazy with need and want.

“Ungh!”

Almost. Arching his back (again.), Loki chased his pending orgasm, just out of reach when Tony stopped moving altogether. Glazed over green eyes blinked tiredly at him, gaze from chocolate brown orbs still sharp and attentive, taking in every sound, every twitch, every move, studying him to the point of expertise.

“Do you want to cum?”

Exhausted, Loki nodded.

“Oh no no no, I want to hear you beg.”

Hot fingers wrapped around his cock. Loki whimpered.

“Please.”, he moaned softly.

“I can't hear you.”

Damned bastard.

“Tony, please, let me come.”

“You can do better than that, Sweetheart.”

He felt entirely too hot in his skin. Loki panted and fisted his hands in the sheets, fully concentrated on the fingers working his sensitive spots.

“Please! Fuck me already! I need to come, please, Tony. Please.”

Loki's voice was raspy, overused and dry with the frequent gasps he took, and he did not care that he had been unmade by this human, this once mortal.

“See, wasn't so hard, was it?”, the engineer murmured against his thigh, beard scratching the markings, which had proven to be even more sensitive than the usual erogenous zones.

It didn't take long after that – fingers pumped into his soaked folds, hot as fire against his Jotun skin, equally blazing fingers teased the base of his cock, and the divine mouth of his husband painted words on his body that he did not need to hear.

A hoarse, strangled cry escaped Loki's lips, body twitching when his orgasm finally hit.

Swiping the now rather messy red shirt down the blue body a last time, Tony scrambled under the covers, pressing up to his lover, kissing his temple. Loki was still panting, eyes closed, fingers curling and uncurling, boneless and completely worn out.

“Sleep.”, he heard, through the heartbeat pounding loud as thunder in his ears, and even if he would have tried, he could not fight drifting off.

 

 

Something stroked his hips. A hot sensation, pleasant on the curve of his ass, accompanied by a cocoon of warmth around his whole body, his own breath strangely cool against the burning skin that touched his own.

The finger trailed over Loki's hipbone, tracing patterns he could not discern in his hazy mind, fogged with sleep.

Something sucked on his neck, as hot as the fingers, and he craned his head upwards to make more room – he craved the warmth, always had. It felt entirely too good.

Loki wasn't sure, but he could have sworn someone had chuckled at that.

“Good morning, Snowflake.”

Blinking, the sorcerer turned his head, just a bit, shifting his body in the warm embrace Tony had held him in, one hand still on his hip, the thumb caressing skin and ridges with gentle firmness.

“Hey.”, Loki rasped, throat still dry, overused. Norns, he ached all over.

“How long have you watched me sleep like a creep?”

Tony chuckled once more and pressed another kiss onto his neck, getting an approving hum back.

“Entirely too short for my liking. You look positively relaxed, it suits you.”

“Aren't you cold?”, the god proceeded to ask once he took notice of his still blue skin. He was pulled closer to the blazing hot body behind him, both shivering due to the temperature difference.

“I'm perfectly fine, I slept like a rock – you are the perfect air conditioning. Bed conditioning, more likely.”

Curious (but still awfully drowsy; Tony must have really taken him out good) he placed one hand on the bronze skin, feeling the hum of magic and energy racing through his lover, and smiled softly.

“Well, it seems the arc reactor keeps you warm in case of acute coldness threatening your core temperature.”

“I knew it would come in handy again.”

With that, he shuffled them around so he could finally press a kiss to his husband's lips, eagerly returned, bodies pliant against each other.

Leaning their foreheads together, Tony pecked him once for good measure, a smile splitting his face.

“I hope you enjoyed yourself last night.”

“I'd wager I was enjoying this as much as you were.”

“Good. There are still a hundred things I wanna do to you.”

Loki giggled.

“You're laughing now, but I'm not sure you'll be laughing when I start having my wicked way with you.”, the engineer drawled, nipping at a blue earlobe, earning a shiver.

“Ngh, no, don't. I'm not able to go again now. Give me more time to recuperate.”

“Oooh, I did really finish you, didn't I?”

“No need to sound so proud of yourself.”

Settling down under the covers again, Tony pulled Loki tighter to his chest, his face buried in the nape of his neck, placing tender kisses along the shoulder.

“You were fucking beautiful all unravelled. I'd do anything to see that over and over again.”

“As delicious as that sounds, I really am in no condition to offer myself like that right now.”

Making a somewhat disappointed sound, the ex-human continued his gentle ministrations.

“Originally, I just wanted to... show you, I suppose. The books Hlífa has given me so long ago have explained a great many things about this form.”

“Do enlighten me, darling.”, Tony mumbled, beard scratching along his shoulderblades and teasing the lines with his lips.

“Cease that – you are practically forcing me to sleep with you again.”, Loki snorted. “The markings are essentially a sexual stimulus. They serve as another factor to decide if a partner is worthy of becoming a mate, and the females usually have less, and more subtle markings.”

“Yours are pretty flamboyant, if I may say so.”

“I am no female, despite what you found between my legs.”

Loki stopped the hand on his hips from darting southwards the moment the words had left his mouth.

“There are few females between a horde of males, and mating is seasonal, much like with Midgardian animals, because of the scarce nature of Jotunheimr. The females will take a mate once per year – when the storms are the harshest, to be precise, so that the young ones will be born in the milder days. Their years are longer than ours, ranging around six hundred days, what makes them carry their young for the time that equals a midgardian year. Every female is worshipped as a goddess, as a treasure, and treated accordingly, whereas the males are fighting against each other for the right to mate.”

Tony hummed in understanding. “So because you were neither male nor female you think you were abandoned?”

“Not at all. Theoretically, I would be considered even more valuable than the females because of that.”

“Huh?”

“I am... how would one translate... _intersexed_. I am male and female at once, able to sire and receive young ones, what is considered the most valuable condition a Jotun can find oneself in, because intersexed Jotnar are able to conceive independent from seasons, and therefore can bear more children than the common female.”

“Then I really don't understand how you ended up with the Aesir.”

Loki chuckled.

“I'm still far too short. I would never be able to carry a full blooded Frost Giant to term with my stature, and am therefore considered as useful as any other male – worse, a jest, because this gift has been given to a runt, unable to serve his race with that ability or sire an average heightened child. It is not uncommon to dispose of males, much like girls are murdered on Midgard for being considered less worthy.”

Grunting into the soft flesh that joined neck and shoulder, Tony tightened the grip on his husband.

“Barbaric idiots. You're perfectly able to have my babies. That's all I need to know.”

Loki smiled and brought one hand up to card through Tony's hair. “And I love you for that. I just wanted you to know. This... _condition_ is the reason why you are a father. Why I am able to switch genders when in Aesir skin. I cannot do that as long as I am Jotun, I tried. Because I changed myself to match my Father when he found me, unconsciously, I had to choose a gender somehow – that did never sit well with me, and it showed when I chose to indulge the female side as well.”

“As long as I am allowed to ravish you in whatever skin you find yourself in, I am fully content.”

Loki was sure he would not have anything against that any more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this ended up being a lot longer than I intended it to be.  
> I hope you enjoyed :D  
> Thanks for all the feedback so far!
> 
> Next one up will be Loki/Clint-interaction. A funny one, I hope. (not as funny as the dresses, but hey, nothing tops that.)

**Author's Note:**

> This will not be updated regularly - I haven't written much yet. But you can choose what you want to read next - Biology or Fashion? One is absolutely hilarious, if I may say so, the other is smutty as hell. I do not say what is what. ;D


End file.
